


Couldn't Wait

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [12]
Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal"  prompted for the <i>100 words</i> Theme:  Proof of Life, Dino/Terry, Sex in a dark alley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Wait

Terry grabbed Dino, tugging him into the alley. Playing the straight and narrow had gotten old. Shoving Dino into the wall, he claimed the redhead's mouth for a punishing kiss. 

"Need you," Dino gasped.

Before spinning him around and shoving him against the wall, Terry unbuckled Dino's belt and unzipped his jeans, shoving them down his legs. He slicked up a couple of fingers and shoved them into Dino's ass stretching him briefly before replacing his fingers with his cock.

"God yes," Dino groaned. 

Terry pumped in and out, fisting Dino's cock at the same time until the both came.


End file.
